


Don’t You Know?

by Blehlove



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Karma is a Bitch, Kink Exploration, Meant To Be, Past Abuse, not a slow burn, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehlove/pseuds/Blehlove
Summary: At twenty years old Hatsuharu is just kind of floating through life. It’s been two years since Rin left him for good and he feels like he has no purpose. A chance encounter with the owner of a book shop changes everything. Her forwardness and lust for life reignites the passion in him. Falling in love never felt so good.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Don’t You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Fruits basket was my favorite manga growing up and I loved the original anime but was so disappointed that it ended as soon as it did and veered in a different direction. I’m sooooooo damn happy with the new series! I’m thrilled to have been sucked back in by the story and characters. Haru has always been a favorite of mine and I’ve been feeling inspired. This will be told in both his and Amara’s POV. I’ve taken some liberties here and there as all authors do but try to keep them all in character.  
> Enjoy and don’t forget to leave some love!

“Touch me someone

I'm too young to feel so

Numb, numb, numb, numb

You could be the one to

Make me feel something, something Make me feel something, something

Show me that you're human,

oh Make me feel something,

something”

Feel Something by Jaymes Young

* * *

The slight burn of smoke collecting in my lungs is a welcome feeling. I exhale with a cough, now pleasantly buzzed. I think about all the people that would chastise me if they were sitting here watching me smoke a joint. Yuki would no doubt be throwing statistics at me left and right, but maybe if he’d take a hit or two he’d chill the hell out. Granted Machi has done him wonders the past couple of years. The weed though, it helps keep me calm, helps keep the racing thoughts at bay. Ever since Rin left me I have a hard time pulling myself out of the dark hole I sometimes go down. I don’t go “black” anymore but I feel like I exist in this weird gray area, never really satisfied, just floating through life with no purpose. I teach at the dojo with Kyo part time and also sell my jewelry and accessories at Ayame’s shop. I support myself well enough, have my own apartment, have Saturday dinner with everyone that still remains here at least twice a month. There’s just something in my life that’s _lacking,_ something is missing. Yuki still tries to drill into my head that I need to care more about myself. When is the last time I did something for myself? With that in mind I’ve decided I want to read more. Since I’ve been so reclusive lately I figured I should do something to pass the time besides playing video games. Shigure made me a list of books I should read and the address to his favorite bookstore outside of Mayu’s families shop. Thanks to my newly acquired cell phone and it’s gps I hardly ever get lost anymore, though I do misplace the phone more than I’d care to admit.

* * *

The bookstore is only about a ten minute bike ride from my apartment and it’s a beautiful day out. The place is called Garden of Eden and honestly I thought my cousin might’ve been screwing with me and it’d end up being a sex shop or something. I’m surprised by how beautiful the cozy store is once I enter. The walls are painted to look exactly like a whimsical garden, a corner of the store is devoted to large beanbags and a coffee machine, a little reading nook I guess.

The next thing I notice is the only other person in here, a woman who seems to be trying her best to place a book on a tall shelf, she’s definitely on the short side, but my God she’s hot. She’s wearing a pair of denim shorts that hug her plump ass in a way that’s distracting. Her burgundy tank top is riding up enough to show the pale skin of her stomach where I can see black and pink ink spanning from hip to hip and disappearing below the waistline of her shorts, I wish I could see the entire tattoo so I could figure out what it is but she isn’t exactly facing me. I can also tell she has a tattoo on her back that I can see the start of on her exposed shoulders. Deep purple hair is piled haphazardly on her head.

“Uh do you want some help? I’m a little taller than you.” She’s startled by my voice and jumps slightly, almost dropping the book in her hand. I’m just proud of myself for stringing together two sentences right now. She turns to face me and I’m struck a little by her beauty straight on. Her eyes are a dark blue and her lips are full in way that almost seems sinful. Her nose is pierced, a silver hoop in her right nostril. Her tank top dips low and I’m having a hard time not looking at her more than generous chest. I’m not a lecherous creep like a couple of my older family members but I am still a twenty year old male who hasn’t been with a woman in any sort of romantic capacity in almost two years now. I feel a little better about my wandering thoughts when I notice the woman do a once over of my body subtly.

“That’d be great if you don’t mind. I shoulda grabbed the stool but I like to pretend I’m not as vertically challenged as I am.” Her voice is light and airy and her smile is a little blinding. I chuckle at her remark and take the book from her outstretched hand and place it in the spot she couldn’t quite reach. “Thank you! So is there something in particular that brings you to my little shop sir?” She rocks back on her heels still smiling.

“You own this place?” Maybe it was a little rude to blurt that out but it’s too late now.

“Sure do, like my parents before me. I even painted these walls when I was a teenager.” Does that mean her parents are dead? I definitely won’t ask her that.

“That’s awesome. Um, I was actually hoping to buy a couple of the books on this list.” She takes the paper from me and glances over the names. I follow behind her as she weaves between the shelves.

“Bit of a heavy reading list you’ve got going on here. Any particular order you’d like to read these in?” I’m doing my best to keep my eyes straight ahead of me instead of on the woman.

“No, my cousin made the list out for me. I really haven’t read a whole lot outside of what I had to in school and some of his own work.” She plucks a couple of books off a low shelf and hands them to me.

“Well why don’t you start with these two by Palahniuk and let me know what you think. He’s great! If you’re into dark humor and deep psychological shit he’s your man.” I guess she can curse if she wants to if it’s her business. I follow her to the register and she immediately puts my books into a bag. I raise an eyebrow as she hands it to me.

“How much do I owe you?” That grin from earlier reappears.

“How about you give me your name for payment.” Huh? Is she flirting with me? She must take my shock and confusion the wrong way because she backtracks quickly. “Sorry about that, I’m a little awkward, always have been. The books are on the house this time.” I have to fix this.

“You’re not awkward, I am. I don’t get out nearly enough anymore. I’m Hatsuharu Sohma, most people call me Haru. What about you?” Do I sound like a complete moron? I’m pretty sure I do. Her eyes seem to light up.

“Amara Kai.” She grabs a bookmark covered in pink roses and a pen and jots something down on the back before slipping it into the bag I’m now holding. “My number, in case you have any questions about the books or would like to hang out sometime or something. Have a nice day Haru!” She winks and turns away to grab a stack of books.

I walk out of the shop without another word in a daze. In fact I’m in a daze the whole bike ride to the Sohma estate where the family is meeting for dinner. I’m sitting at a table with Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo and haven’t spoken a word in the last fifteen minutes. Tohru is in the kitchen with Akito and Mine.

“You’re awfully quiet Haru.” Ayame’s voice snaps me out of my haze.

“Yea, sorry. Just have a lot on my mind.” Yuki looks concerned as usual.

“What’s in the bag?” Shigure is seated beside me. I’m still clutching the small bag in my hand.

“I stopped at that bookstore you recommended.” He takes the bag from my hand, before I can protest he dumps the contents out onto the table.

“You’ll enjoy these, theres a movie based on Fight Club.” Ayame plucks the bookmark off the table beside Shigure and examines the back. A manicured eyebrow lifts before a smirk appears and he passes the bookmark to Shigure.

“And whose number is this? Did you have a scandalous tryst against a bookshelf?” Yuki smacks his older brother on the back of his head.

“I have to say I’m curious too! Is she pretty? Or maybe she is a he?” Shigure and Ayame are too much to handle when they’re together.

“Leave the boy alone.” Hatori scolds the pair like usual. I let out a sigh and know I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t say something.

“The owner, Amara, she gave me her number. Said to call her if I wanted to hang out sometime.” Ayame and Shigure both gape at me.

“This is Amara’s number? You have to call her, that woman is gorgeous!” Shigure sounds genuinely surprised.

“He’s right! She has the sinful body of a pinup girl, I’ve dreamed of creating clothing for her, so has Mine. You must call her at once!” The two of them are staring at me expectantly. I just left there and they expect me to call her now?

“Will you two idiots shut up! I think he can decide for himself if he wants to call some girl or not.” Leave it to Kyo to sound so annoyed, not that I blame him.

“Do you want to call her Haru?” Yuki, always concerned, always looking out for my well being, he has no idea how much I appreciate it. I think for the first time in a long time I do want something.

“Yea, I think I do.” He smiles softly in that way that used to make all the girls in school go crazy.

“Then you should.” I don’t let myself worry that it’s way too soon to call her, I just dial her number before I can talk myself out of it. No one even tries to pretend like they aren’t listening in as my phone rings.

_“Hello!”_ Her voice is just as melodic and wonderful as it sounded earlier. I force myself to talk even though I suddenly feel tongue tied.

“Uh hi. It’s Haru, from earlier.” Real cool sounding idiot. I wipe a hand over my face and turn my back on my family so I don’t have to see their reactions to my idiocy.

_“I really didn’t think I’d hear from you. Figured I made a fool out of myself. I’m glad you’re calling, and so soon.”_ She sounds sincere which is encouraging.

“You didn’t, you were very kind and to be honest I appreciate how forward you were. I don’t work on the weekends and was wondering if you have any free time tomorrow?” I hear snickering behind me but ignore it.

_“Yes! I’m free tomorrow as well. Would you like to meet up somewhere?”_ My heart skips a beat at her acceptance, I feel like a child.

“If you meet me at my place I thought maybe we could walk to one of the local gardens and have a picnic or something, it’s supposed to be a nice day.” Good spur of the moment thinking! I like to walk through the gardens when it’s nice out.

_“That sounds perfect. Just text me the details and I’ll be there. I really am glad you called Haru. Have a good rest of your day.”_ She’s happy I called, I’m happy too.

“You too. See you tomorrow.” I’m tempted to pump my fist because I’m so happy I have a date. I turn around with a blank face though as I hang up. My cousins are all beaming at me. The three women are all now seated at the table with food set out.

“Oh Hatsuharu I’m so happy for you!” Tohru pulls me into an embrace and ushers me to my seat, her husband rolls his eyes. They married so young but they’re oddly perfect for each other.

“Mine, it’s young Amara from the bookshop that Haru has a date with!” Ayame sounds as excited as a I feel. The pregnant woman’s eyes widen and she squeals in delight.

“She’s so beautiful! You must bring her to the shop soon! I would love to dress her up!” Of course she would. I couldn’t believe Ayame would be a father in a few short months.

Akito clears her throat and eyes me with a small smile, something I’m still not used to seeing on our former “God”. Her hair has grown longer and she dresses like a woman now. We’ve all struggled with letting go of the past and forgiving her but we’re trying, that’s partly what these dinners are for I think.

“I’ve been to her shop with Shigure a few times, she really is very pretty and always helpful. I think perhaps you’d be a good match. I’m happy for you as well.” I don’t get that unnatural feeling of happiness that we all used to when praised by Akito but I’m still appreciative of the effort.

“Thanks guys. She might end up realizing what a bore I am when we actually hang out though.” Tohru shakes her head in disapproval.

“You’re not a bore at all! I’m going to make you out a picnic lunch that will absolutely sweep her off her feet!” How very like Tohru. Again Kyo rolls his eyes but we all know it’s pointless to talk Tohru out of something once her mind is made up.

* * *

Hatori drives me home because Tohru insisted on sending me home with so much food to take with me tomorrow. We say our goodbyes as I unload my bike and food from Hatori’s car. I decide to get to bed at a decent hour so I’m prepared for tomorrow. For once my mind doesn’t race and I fall asleep without incident.

* * *

**Amara’s POV**

To say I’m nervous is an understatement. I put the finishing touches on my makeup, a deep red painting my lips. I run a comb through my long wavy hair. Luckily the dark violet doesn’t clash with my dress. My velvet mini dress is emerald colored with black lace details on the spaghetti straps and bottom, just a little cleavage showing. I think I’m as ready as I’m going to be. I slip on a pair of black gladiator sandals and get in my car to drive to Haru’s apartment. He’s only about a twenty minute drive from my home. Haru is already waiting outside with an actual picnic basket and folded up blanket in hand. As if I wasn’t already insanely attracted to the man, even though we really didn’t know each other. That’s what today is for. I roll down my window as I pull up to the curb beside him.

“Hey hot stuff wanna go for a drive?” I wink dramatically and it has the desired effect because the man turns about as red as a tomato and chuckles. He’s wearing a black sleeveless vest and equally black pants and boots. Three separate chains hang from his neck and a leather cuff is on his right wrist, I wonder where the hell he gets his awesome accessories. He sets his stuff in the backseat and then gets into the passenger seat. He really is ridiculously good looking. His warm brown eyes take in my appearance and a small smile upturns his lips.

“You look beautiful.” Such simple words but it sends my heart racing. 

“Thank you, you look pretty great yourself sir. So where are we headed? I know we can walk but figured I’d offer to drive since I was already driving anyway.”

* * *

It does only take a few minutes to arrive at the local gardens. It’s absolutely breathtaking. The trees and flowers are in full bloom.

Haru grabs his stuff from the back and I grab a bag containing a sketch book and pencils. I follow behind him as he lays our blanket out near a small pond, we’re under the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree. I feel so at peace here.

Haru takes the contents of his basket and sets the surprising wide array of food out in front of us. He even has a thermos of tea.

“Did you make all of this!?” That throaty chuckle of his warms me. He shakes his head as he stacks a plate high and sets it in front of me.

“I leave a lot to be desired when it comes to cooking. This was all my cousins wife’s doing. She’s a dear friend. I was having dinner with my family last night when I called you and she insisted on making some food for us today.” His family knows about me. I feel myself blush a little at the thought.

“That was kind of her. Are you close with your family?” He finishes chewing before answering and I take a bite of food while I await his answer.

“Pretty close I guess. My mom is scatterbrained but overall a nice woman. I have a large extended family and we grew up kind of isolated from the outside world and really only had each other until a few years ago. We try to have dinner together every week but I usually only go every couple of weeks. A few of my cousins know you. Shigure Sohma is the one who suggested your shop to me.” I put some of that information away for later, he’s very mysterious, but I don’t want to pry too much before he gets the chance to trust me.

“He’s wonderful and I love his writing even though some of it is mindless smut.” He laughs again. We finish our meal up and I insist on packing everything away and throwing away our trash. Haru is stretched out on his side, his head propped up on his hand, leaning on his elbow. I dig through my bag and pull my sketchbook and pencils out. He raises an eyebrow in question and I shoot him a grin.

“Do you mind if I sketch you?” His eyes widen in response.

“Sure, if you’d like to. Do you need me to move or anything?” I get to work even as he’s speaking.

“Nope, you’re perfect. You just keep laying there looking too attractive for your own good.” Red colors his cheeks again but he smirks.

“You really don’t have a shy bone in your body do you?” I shrug my shoulders and continue sketching.

“I’d rather say what’s on my mind, what’s the point in living filtered? Besides being forward got me a date with you, so I’d say I’m doing ok.” This time his smile is gentle.

“You asked about my family so how about yours? Are you close?” I stop drawing for moment and take a calming breath in.

“My parents died in a car accident about a year and a half ago now. I’m an only child so no siblings. My grandma on my fathers side and I are close, she’s really all I have. My mother is from America and she was adopted. Her parents send me gifts on holidays and birthdays but we don’t really know each other all that well.” Our eyes meet and I’m worried I’ll see pity there. I’ve noticed he’s very good at hiding emotion on his face, naturally impassive looking. One hand reaches out and rubs soothing circles on my ankle. I’m surprised at the contact but I suppose holding my hand wouldn’t really work right now since I’m busy drawing.

“It’s good you have your grandmother. I could loan you a cousin or two, I definitely have enough to spare.” I laugh a little too loudly at his comment and he looks pleased with himself.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I continue to draw him and when I start to fill in the details of his clothing I remember something I wanted to ask him. “Where do you buy your jewelry? I love all of it.” He absentmindedly toys with the choker around his neck.

“Thanks, I don’t buy them anywhere. I make it all myself.” I set my sketchbook down in amazement. I drop to my stomach so I’m closer to his reclining form and move probably closer than he was expecting to examine one of the necklaces he’s wearing. I trace the metal feather and am amazed at the detail. I don’t realize exactly how close we are until I hear him take a deep breath in and find myself looking up into his eyes with only a few inches between us.

“Sorry, I should probably learn to respect personal space. I was just so shocked that you made these. It’s really beautiful work Haru.” I let the pendant fall from my palm and go to move but he catches my hand in his and intertwines our fingers.

“Thank you. You don’t have to apologize for coming closer to me.” He rolls over so he’s flat on his back and pulls me to curl up beside him. I rest my head on his chest and go back to tracing his necklaces with my fingertips. His arm wraps tightly around me. “This is much better, who needs personal space?” I giggle and hide my face in his chest.

“Is it strange that I feel so comfortable with you? We barely know each other but this feels absolutely natural, like I’m meant to be here with you.” This is one of those moments where I probably should have kept my thoughts to myself, that was way too heavy of a thing to say. Despite my worries he squeezes me even closer still.

“I feel the same. Maybe it is strange but I can’t remember the last time I did something for myself or allowed myself to want something. I _want_ you. I want to be right here with you with no worries except for when I’ll be able to see you again.” I smile against the exposed skin of his chest before sitting up to look into his eyes.

“How about on Friday you come over and I make you dinner?” He grins like a child and props himself up on his elbows.

“I’d really like that.” He’s staring at me intently, his eyes dart to my lips before he licks his own. “May I kiss you?” God he’s adorable.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” He laughs in that low way of his.

One of his large hands cradles the back of my head and he pulls me forward to meet him halfway. His lips are warm and soft, the kiss is slow, tender, and seriously perfect. It has butterflies stirring in my stomach and a low hum of pleasure leaving my lips. I deepen the kiss, my tongue tracing the seam of his lips, he grants me entrance and our tongues tangle together in a way that leaves me breathless. I could so easily lose myself to the way he’s making me feel but he pulls away with a sigh and smiles at the pout I’m sporting. His hand is still tangled in my hair. 

“Lets go for a walk before I get carried away with you. You’re far too tempting.” I laugh at how serious he sounds and help him gather our stuff and put it in the car before we take a stroll hand in hand. This feels like the beginning of something special. 


End file.
